Aquella isla de hielo
by Mr.Alison
Summary: Se rumorea de la aparición de una isla ubicada muy cerca del Polo Norte, todos hablan pero nadie se ofrece a investigar. Será Noruega entonces quien sea el primer en pisar aquel helado sitio, encontrándose con mucho más que solo nieve.


¡Hola! Si, soy nueva pero a la vez no lo soy, ya que tenia otra cuenta en Fanfiction, solo que no diré cual es para evitarme vergüenzas e.e (?)

Como sea, aquí les vengo con una historia que escribir por puro ocio y porque tenia que estrenar la cuenta con algo ¿O no? Así que aquí les va, les guste o no, por favor, no se vale leer y no dejar review D;

Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenece (¡Dios! ¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo? Dx) si no que es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekazu u.u

En fin *Play (?)*

**Aquella isla de hielo**

(Islandia)

Muchos países habían estado hablando sobre la aparición de una isla, bastante grande y alejada de países de Europa o del continente americano, una isla ubicada en el océano Atlántico, debajo de Groenlandia y el Polo Norte.

Pero la mayoría denominaba a esta isla como: _"Un pedazo de hielo de gran tamaño"_. Pese a lo mucho que se hablaba de esta helada y desolada isla, a casi nadie le importaba el investigarla ya que pensaban que nadie podría estar habitando por las bajas temperaturas que seguramente haría en ese sitio pero, el único capaz de adentrarse en esta fue un joven rubio, tirando a albino de profundos y oscuros ojos azules, con un significativo rulo que desafía a la gravedad a un lado de su cabeza.

Si, ese era Noruega. El único capaz de emprender viaje hacia aquel lugar tan frío y solitario del que se hablaba; si bien nadie tenia pensado conquistarla o si quiera investigarla ¿Por qué no lo hacia el?

Fue así que un día del año de 874, Noruega emprendió rumbo directo a aquella isla, con la esperanza de encontrar algo que valiera la pena el viaje hasta haya o al menos, para demostrar que el era mas capaz e interesado que los demás con respecto descubrir mas lugares y crecer como país.

Finalmente, su barco logro captar a vista aquella "_Isla helada_" y con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, la miro fijamente, sin dudas, él seria el primero en pisar aquel sitio y desde allí, con población o no, con frío insoportable o no, seria suya.

Por fin, el barco toco tierra, hielo, mejor dicho…Y la baja temperatura ya la había logrado sentir desde hace varios nudos atrás, lo que lo obligo a abrigarse, y mucho. Bajo de su barco, mirando fijo el horizonte, sintiendo como el viento de aquel lugar le congelaba las orejas, le secaba los labios y le enfriaba la piel de manera brutal, al parecer el rumor era cierto…Era un lugar bastante frío y se era casi imposible caminar allí, la densa nieve te impedía casi todos los movimientos; pero eso no impidió al joven Noruego adentrarse mas para investigar, buscar, curiosear o encontrar algo que demuestre que no solo estuvo ahí, si no también algún rastro de vida, pero por lo que por momentos veía, no era mas que una extensa capa de nieve, un viento que te distraía hasta de tus propios pensamientos y en el cielo, a pesar de ser de día, podía apreciarse una enorme pero bella aurora, eso en realidad, era lo primero que había notado, y le gustaba.

En si, mientras caminaba por todo ese terreno blanco, se había perdido viendo la aurora ya que era demasiado hermosa como para ignorarla.

A medida que ese espectáculo de "luces" de distintos tonos de colores se hacia presente en el cielo, hipnotizando la mirada del Noruego, un sonido lo hizo salir de aquel hechizo en el que se había metido. Parpadeo varias veces tratando de acostumbrar la vista al blanco del lugar y, movió la cabeza en varias direcciones, buscando aquello que había provocado el sonido pero al no encontrar nada, siguió su camino como si nada, pero, metros mas adelante escucho nuevamente un sonido a sus espaldas, esta vez, fueron como pisadas en la nieve, pero estas eran menos pesadas que las de el.

Giro, ese fue su primer instinto, pero a primera vista no alcanzo a ver nada, bajo un poco la mirada y allí lo vio, un pájaro, o mejor dicho un Frailecillo, una ave negra de pecho blanco, pico no muy grande y decorado con colores como rojizo, amarillo y algo de grisáceo, a simple vista, era un animal muy bonito.

Noruega, algo sorprendido por la sorpresiva aparición del animalejo se corrió unos pasos hacia atrás, dándole paso al frailecillo que parecía estar escapando de algo, sin embargo cuando le cedió el paso escucho la voz de un niño pequeño, volvió a girar su cabeza en dirección de donde venia corriendo el animal y noto, mas sorprendido aun la presencia de un pequeño niño, con un camisón simple color iris, ojos color azul claro y cabello gris, medio albino casi como el.

-¡Hey! – Grito el pequeño corriendo detrás del frailecillo que al parecer era su mascota. Noruega al verlo solo se quedo estático, no podía creer que en tan frío y desolado sitio hubiera alguien, mucho menos un niño tan pequeño como el y mas encima, solo.

El niño, al ver a Noruega se freno en seco, sorprendido y por la frenada repentina cayo de cara en la nieve, hundiéndose en esta un poco. Noruega obviamente se acerco al pequeño y lo ayudo a levantarse, sorprendido todavía de encontrarlo allí.

-¿Estas bien pequeño? – Pregunto algo preocupado, quitándole restos de nieve de la cara con sus dedos, a esto, el niño solo asiente con la cabeza algo asustado y nervioso.- ¿Eres de aquí niño?.- El solo asiente, de nuevo.- ¿Y como te llamas?

-…Yo... No lo se… - Respondió, viendo como su frailecillo regresa con el, posándose debajo de sus pies.- ¿Quién…eres? – Pregunto, con miedo.

-…Me llamo Noruega.- Respondió, con una sonrisa casi invisible - ¿Vives solo aquí? ¿Eres el único en todo el lugar?

-…Si…Solo somos yo el .- Dijo el pequeño señalando al ave que lo acompañaba.

-Si… bueno, ya que no tienes nombre y por lo visto, te adaptaste bien a este ambiente debo de pensar que eres un nuevo país.- Concluyo, con una sonrisa, no solo porque acaba de descubrir un país, si no que también el pequeño le causaba mucha ternura.- Yo seré tu tutor de ahora en mas, y como tal debo ponerte nombre…

-Esta bien.- Sonrío, abrazando a - ¿Cuál será mi nombre entonces?

-…Iceland – Respondió, en cuestión de pocos segundos – Tu nombre será Islandia ¿Te parece?

-…Si, me gusta… Y por tanto, yo también tendría que ponerte un nombre ¿Verdad?

-¿Uhm?

-De ahora en más tu serás mi _Onii-chan_… siempre te llamare así – Dijo el pequeño Islandia con una tierna y dulce sonrisa, sonrisa que llego al corazón del Noruego, acción ante eso solo sonrío, acariciando la gris cabellera de su ahora nueva colonia que le sonreía con esa sonrisa inocente, tan prospera en el rostro de un niño pequeño.

Noruega solo sonrío una ultima vez y tomo con fuerza la mano de Islandia, alzándolo como a un bebe y cubriéndolo con su abrigo dio pasos de regreso a su barco donde seguramente el pequeño nuevo país seria el centro de atención de todas las miradas, la nueva noticia mundial, el mayor y mas actual hallazgo del momento, pero eso no era problema, a pesar de toda esa presión a la que ahora Islandia tendría que enfrentarse, allí estaría Noruega cuidándolo y aconsejando como tutor que era, sin dudas… Este era el comienzo de un lindo lazo de hermanos que con el tiempo formarían parte de un grupo como "_Los países nórdicos_", junto con Suecia, Finlandia y Dinamarca…aunque, quizás, con el tiempo, ese lazo de hermano mayor (Onii-chan) y hermano menor seria desgastado por los años, los conflictos y las diferencias que toda alianza de hermanos tiene pero aun así siempre serian hermanos.

Islandia, el pequeño hermanito menor y Noruega, el Onii-chan de Islandia, y eso nada podía cambiarlo a pesar de que tiempo adelante, se nieguen aquel pasado que juntos vivieron como hermanos.

**FIN**

Primer historia para inaugurar mi nueva cuenta de Fanfiction, no me maten. Por favor, soy famosa (?)

En fin, ojala les haya gustado aunque sea un poco, ya que lo escribí con muy poca inspiración y a decir verdad, lo hice por aburrimiento.

No se vale leer y no dejar Review D: Sean caritativos con el prójimo (?) Ahora si, nos vemos/leemos~


End file.
